


Dying

by ArticNight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's dying and it's no one's fault but his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

A bitter laugh made it’s way past the lips. It was dark and awful and didn’t belong. The laughter gave way to some coughing, blood splattering across the fearful face above his. It dribbled down to his chin and dripped onto the pavement. After the coughing died down he blinked slowly as his eyes locked onto the green ones.

“No, no, no you can’t die… no come on. I-It’s going to be fine.” The man was a blurred image. His glasses were laying a few feet away. Briefly he felt a hand going through his blood soaked hair before both were pushing against the wound on his leg.

“I have… an… open artery in...my leg… and a m-metal p-pole through… my chest.” he responded in a raspy voice.

“Y-You’ll be fine.” came the whimper.

“You… can’t save...everyone.”

“D-Don’t talk okay? Y-you’re going to be fine.” He could hear the sirens as they neared.

“You… should leave.” He gasped out. “P-Police…” It was fuzzy but he knew when the vehicle stopped, knew that the other man didn’t leave.

“What the-” a young man sounded.

“What happened?” an older one sounded.

“D-Detectives.” the one still pressing onto his wounds sounded.

“Hey, stay calm okay?” the older one spoke again. It took him a minute to realize he was talking to the man.

“Flash what happened?” the younger asked.

“I was t-too slow.” came the gasp.

“Heh, fast-est m-man is t-too slow...Like… I said… can’t...save every...one….s-save your...guilt f-for some-one… who d-deserves...it.”

“Hey w-what did I say? D-Don’t talk.”

“W-when have I...ever listened t-to some...thing...sensible?”

“He’s right though, save your strength.” the older one sounded. Forcing his hand up he grabbed at the sleeve of one of the detectives and pulled him closer. It was a blonde man, the young one.

“G-Get him...away… d-don’t let him…” A brief nod was felt. He could feel the small struggle Flash gave as he tried to avoid being pulled away. A new pair of hands were covering the wounds.

“Don’t...let him blame...himself…” he mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut. Briefly just before everything went quiet he swore he heard a shout of ‘NO!’

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short thing I thought of. I felt like killing Hartley soooo yeah.


End file.
